


I Love You...I know!...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode: VI Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One True Pairing, Slash, True Love's Kiss, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Sharing a secret moment of truth...





	I Love You...I know!...

After becoming aware of the fact that Luke was actually Leia's brother. 

Han had realized that Leia was not romantically interested in Luke, he felt enthusiastic and hopeful that the feelings he had always had for Luke, could possibly finally be reciprocated.

He was overjoyed to see Luke return from the battles they had all faced and endured at Endor.  
During the evenings celebrations, he made his excuses to Leia and took Luke into the increasing darkness of the forest. Stopping behind a very large tree.

Luke asked inquisitively. "Whats wrong Han?"

"Ahum, Nothings wrong Luke, Just wanted to get you alone to say something junior!"

In the dim light Luke was focusing on Han's eyes. "Well, just say it Han."

"Ahh here goes nothin'! Luke, I love you."

Luke smiled inside and outwardly. "I know Han!"

Han couldnt believe his ears. "Whoa Kid! Just when did you 'know'?"

Luke chuckled. "Han, I've always known! Because I've always loved you too. The Force can grant some interesting in-sights you know."

Han grinned happily. "Kid, you never ceace to amaze me!" As he took Luke into his arms.

The night air was cool, but their arms wrapped warmly around each other, made up for it. All their emotions stirred to life. Luke streched himself closer to Han's lips.  
Han willingly took Luke's tempting bait, as their lips finally met in an eruption of raw emotional passion.

Luke's whimpers only fueled Han's enthusiasm even more profoundly. Han fumbled to gain access to both their throbbing erection's, as he released them from their confines.

They moved rhythmically working in total unison, until Luke almost screamed from his ecstatic orgasm. A sound which so enhanced Han's awareness, that it powered him to blast out his own gratifying climax.

Following the silent afterglow of their shared, satisfying closeness, they reluctantly pulled themselves together. Luke spoke softly. "Han, I love you!"

"I know!" Was Han's happy reply. "Come on junior, better get back before they send out a search party!" Han threw his arm around Luke's shoulders as they walked back to face reality. Both hopeful for their shared future together. 

Luke chukled. "Han, I would'nt have missed this night for anything you know!"

Han readily replied. "I know!"

The End.


End file.
